1. Field
The present disclosure relates a hand held knitting loom for knitting garments and other items.
2. Description of Related Art
Circular and rectangular knitting looms with a plurality of knitting pegs extending upwardly from the base and having a one-piece, solid base structure are generally known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,524.